Discussioni utente:Pmbarbieri
Discussioni utente:Pmbarbieri/Archivio 1 *Discussioni utente:Pmbarbieri/Archivio 2 LOGO Lo dico a te perchè non è ancora finito, ma abbiamo una versione quasi pronta del logo qui. Il committente deve ancora eventualmente dargli il colore, rifinirlo e aggiungere gli ultimi ritocchi (come la spada dove ora c'è solo il manico), ma intanto chiede come sembra. Per me è più che ottimo, ma voglio anche sapere la tua :sisi: --Teoskaven 19:06, ago 30, 2011 (UTC) Ottimo ma.... il nome? Faglielo infilare da qualche parte :asd: Ishramit 19:20, ago 30, 2011 (UTC) Il progetto prevede che il nome sia a destra del disegno, con il braccio appoggiato sulla F iniziale; oltre a quello devo chiedergli di mettere lui il colore oppure lasciamo fare a Pmbarbieri? --Teoskaven 20:03, ago 30, 2011 (UTC) Eh eh, grazie; farò del mio meglio ^_^ Domanda invece inerente ai mostri di FFVII: come mai per il momento non vanno inseriti i parametri? Ah, già che ci sono: un amico dovrebbe fare degli screen dei mostri, ma nel caso andrebbero photoshoppati per ritagliare la figura del mostro come hai fatto per FFVIII e FFX. Se arrivano li passo a te? --Teoskaven 22:33, set 4, 2011 (UTC) Ci stavo giusto pensando agli articoli di Unlimited; a proposito, se te o Remiem fate la pagina di Ixion ci inserisco anche lì la sua combinazione di proiettili (pezzo che mi esalta sempre ogni volta che capita, complici sia la musica che il doppiaggio azzeccato di Kaze). --Teoskaven 23:09, set 4, 2011 (UTC) It's Been a While Hello, Pmbarbieri. This is The Final Fantasy from the English Final Fantasy Wiki. You may recall that a few months ago, I told you I was working on a Dissidia fanfic and was in desperate need of authentic-looking Tetsuya Nomura-style artwork. I asked you to draw Oerba Yun Fang from Final Fantasy XIII, and you said you would only for me to go and hire another artist on you. I must say after however many months it's been since we last conversed, I am deeply sorry for having offended you through my actions. I don't know how to apologize any other way, but I was wondering if you still had that drawing or would be willing to make my fanfic's art if I like what I see. The other artist ended up being too busy to help out, so I was hoping you could give me another chance as your friend and partner for my project. If you are willing to do the artwork, I'd love to see that Fang drawing ASAP for evaluation. Please contact me on the English FF Wiki ASAP! Thank you, and again, I offer you my humblest apologies! - The Final Fantasy Oddio... La Square ha comprato un sito a nome Final Fantasy XIII-3. Non ce la faccio neanche a commentare. --Teoskaven 16:15, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Artwork Hello, Pmbarbieri. Sorry for the light reply; I've just been super busy. I'd definitely love to see your recent artwork, especially if one of those is the Fang drawing! If I like it, I'd want it colored like that image of Galenth Dysley, remember. The next sketch I'd want you to do would be Dysley (the current image I'm using, the one you made, is just a placeholder), and then Lightning. Please show me the art on the English FF Wiki, as always. Thanks! - The Final Fantasy Ohilà, piemme! Quanto tempo, neh? Sono qui a casa con la mia donna, quindi scusa se non ho tanto tempo ^^''' poi, lunedì prossimo inizio il terzo anno di università, quindi chissà... farò il possibile per garantire una certa presenza qui. Ah, non ricordo se te l'ho già detto, ma per errore ho cancellato il mio salvataggio di duodecim e non sono riuscito a recuperarlo ç_ç Catalogo PP al 100%, tutti i pg al livello 100 con armi finali, ecc... Ora sto giocando a Prologus (devo solo finire l'hard mode arcade con Cain e Garland), e magari mi scaricherò da gamefaqs un salvataggio di Duodecim abbastanza completo. Cacchio, però... PS: se pazientate un pochino, vi arriverà anche la vostra bella pagina su Ixion. Immagino sia comparso solo in FFX e FFXII 08:47, set 20, 2011 (UTC) PM, appena puoi puoi contattarmi su Feisbuk? Ho aggiornamenti per l'evento a cui ti avevo invitato, ma vorrei parlarne privatamente. PS: bentornato, Rem ^_^ -- 12:47, set 20, 2011 (UTC) Image Volevo chiederti se potevi modificare la prima immagine nella pagina Magun in modo da togliere tutto il nero. Visto che sei bravo a renderizzare (e visto che io faccio già a fatica a usare Paint =.=) lo chiedo a te. -- 06:42, set 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, è amica tua? Speriamo rimanga a lungo ^_^ Ah, mi ha contattato il tipo del logo: appena ha uno scanner ci passa la versione rifinita :v PS: per la firma avevo fatto un errore di nabbaggine io, me l'hanno fatto notare i Nonciclopediani =.= PPS: Mi sa che dovresti archiviare anche questa pagina di discussione, però non nello stesso archivio -> -- 22:30, set 22, 2011 (UTC) Nuovo collaboratore Ciao Pmbarbieri :). Volevo sapere se è possibile creare pagine come questa che ho modificato io e lasciarla incompleta, scrivendo TODO: io credo che sia molto utile per stimolare la crescita. Saluti Davide - 09:30, set 29, 2011 (UTC) Un giorno di questi, metto mano un po' alla pagina su Steiner. Anyway, ho scaricato un file di salvataggio di Duodecim da Gamefaqs... di uno che ha usato i trucchi per gli oggetti infiniti (aveva anche gli accessori esclusivi di Desperado Chaos) e per le abilità dei PG al livello Master fin da subito... senza preoccuparsi di giocare nella modalità storia -.- facevo meglio a scaricare il secondo (e ultimo) file di gamefaqs, ovverò un Dissidia completo trasferito in Duodecim... ma non avevo voglia di ricercare gli ingredienti per le armi finali. E comunque, ho scoperto che ogni pg, nella sua storia in Duodecim, trova un forziere contenete l'anno di uscita del suo gioco, convertito in guil. Ho trovato 1990 guil nella storia del Cipolla, 1991 in quella di Cecil e 1994 in quella di Terra 20:21, set 29, 2011 (UTC) Certo, mi basta rinominare il savegame per salvarlo su un altro slot (e sperare che il rinominarlo non lo rovini). É che mi secca tornare nei portali per cercare gli ingredienti per le armi finali, nonchè rifarmi le Confessioni del Creatore =/ 20:32, set 29, 2011 (UTC) .____. Ehilà. Scusa se rompo, ma posso chiederti di farmi da muro del pianto, almeno per un messaggio? Io non ce la faccio più. A parte le cose in famiglia, vabbè... si tratta della wiki. Mi sembra di essere l'unico che ci va. Ishramit e Teo non hanno uno straccio di tempo, tu nemmeno, e quando trovo qualcosa che non so correggere, qualche volta mi sembra che voi nemmeno ve ne accorgete (vedi Cavalier Cipolla (Dissidia)). La wiki è piena fino al collo di pagine fatte a metà o tradotte male. E io ODIO le pagine tradotte male. ODIO chi fa le pagine traducendo e basta. ODIO chi fa le pagine senza conoscere cosa sta scrivendo. ODIO l'esistenza della wiki americana, se è solo per rubare loro le pagine e tradurle in qualche modo. Sto impazzendo >.< e tutto perchè non ho il PRIMO DISSIDIA! Ce l'avessi, poteri contribuire di più .-. PS: devi scusarmi per lo sfogo... io qui mi sono trovato e mi trovo veramente bene, e non voglio assolutamente offendervi. Vi voglio bene, però mi sembra di tirare su il Colosseo tutto da solo ._____. -- 10:00, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Ti ringrazio, è un sollievo sentirtelo dire. Anche Teo mi diceva di essere passato dalla stessa fase, prima che tu arrivassi xD è che questo è il sito dove passo la maggior parte del tempo (facebook a parte), ed è a tutti gli effetti il mio passatempo preferito. Buona fortuna per i tuoi esami (e per i miei ò_o), e scusa ancora ^^ PS: mi sa che devo davvero comprarmi il primo Dissidia 14:35, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Ohibò, quale piacere. Se posso permettermi, la prima cosa da fare sarebbe aggiungere la classe al tizio che ieri, a pranzo, ho tagliato e messo nel sugo. A me piacerebbe mandare avanti le pagine di Duodecim, per esempio aggiungendo gli attacchi di coso, lì, come si chiamava.... Io le traduco come posso, PSP alla mano, e tu, se ti va, ricontrolli -> 14:51, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Temo che al momento non ne esista una :/ -- 15:26, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Capo, scusami enormemente ma mi hanno chiuso il canale di Youtube; ne ho appena riaperto uno nuovo, ma per gli articoli su Final Fantasy Unlimited temo bisognerà aspettare un po' :( -- 22:00, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Purtrppo no; devo riscaricarmeli tutti da capo, e inoltre alcuni anime hanno la precedenza rispetto ad altri. Se avrò fortuna però dovrei arrivarci entro 2-3 settimane al massimo :sisi: -- 22:31, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Per quelle ho dovuto per forza usare il Mulo: su Downloadzone le puntate sono di bassa qualità e rippate da Rai2, mentre negli altri forum da dove si possono scaricare devi necessariamente iscriverti :/ -- 23:08, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Nonci <<> Anyway, pare che Vasco Rossi (verità assoluta) abbia sporto denuncia contro Nonciclopedia, per diffamazione e cose del genere. Gli admin si sono offerti di rimuovere le parti diffamatorie, ma alla fine Vasco l'ha spuntata e Nonci ha chiuso a tempo indeterminato. Piuttosto permaloso, non credi? Io non credo che gli altri vip su Nonci si siano lamentati così tanto... per informazioni, basta che apri una pagina qualsiasi su Nonciclopedia 08:36, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) La vecchiaia gioca brutti scherzi, caro mio :sisi: oppure, semplicemente, è un uomo con zero senso dell'umorismo 08:48, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Lì basta andare sulla sua pagina di Facebook, quella con più di due milioni di fans. Non fai in tempo ad aggiornare la pagina due volte in un minuto, che già ci trovi dei nuovi commenti di gente innervosita. Nemmeno un programma in C++ riuscirebbe a postare così tanti commenti, secondo me 08:56, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Qui puoi trovare un articolo di giornale sull'argomento . Spero che non succeda quello che temo, ovvero che la polizia postale costringa Nonci a fornire gli IP dei contribuenti, ed andarli ad arrestare 09:05, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Beccati questa : anche un quotidiano della fama del Resto del Carlino se ne sta occupando. Vasco a chiuso i commenti nella sua bacheca, ma iniziano a nascere dappertutto pagine pro Nonci e contro Vasco. Ormai è un fenomeno mediatico! EDIT: Adesso anche il Corriere e il giornale gratuito Leggo. Adesso però è meglio che smetto di pubblicare qui link, che faremmo notte xD 12:54, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Voglio darti una buona notizia, amico mio: Nonciclopedia ha affermato che riaprirà presto, e che la portavoce di Vascadabagno Rossi ritirerà la querela -w- 15:55, ott 4, 2011 (UTC) Sto caricando sul tubo il video dove, con Jecht, tolgo ottantaseimila PV a Desperado Chaos, senza colpo Iai. Sai mica un modo per fare... diciamo... un po' di pubblicità ai propri video? 09:20, ott 7, 2011 (UTC) Video-Dissidia CARICATOOOOOHH!!!! Ho sconfitto il mio testardo computer u_u posso chiederti, appena puoi, di buttare un occhio (e circa otto minuti) a questo video? Ecche il link 20:31, ott 7, 2011 (UTC) Allora... notizia buona: ho creato una pagina che, dalla parola saga, ti reindirizza alla pagina La saga di Final Fantasy. E non ti dico l'utilità! Notizia cattiva: hai notato la pagina Regina delle carte? E quanti facepalm? 07:19, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Ohibò! Vabbè, io ho sfidato per la prima volta la regina solo nel quarto disco xD ho completato la collezione in tutta tranquillità, senza girare il mondo per ottenere, perdere e riottenere carte rare. PS: ora che ci penso, non ho nemmeno mai messo piede nel villaggio shumi -> 09:55, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Prima o poi dovrò anche decidermi a sconfiggere quel gran pezzo di... ehm... "bella donna" di Artemisia, così come dovrò decidermi a ricominciare il primo Final Fantasy (ero convinto che sconfiggendo Chaos avrei potuto proseguire, per affrontare Chronodia ed i dungeon finali, ma...). Poi sto ricominciando il Labirinto di Duodecim, e... ma sì, dai, tanto nessuno mi corre dietro, li farò un'altra volta. PS: sto ancoe prendendo screens di FFVI Advance per la guida di Zellfantasy 10:04, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Walkthorugh per il labirinto? Ho già in mente una citazione per la pagina... XD lollate a parte, potrei anche farlo. Sapevi che anche lì si trovano due Desperado Chaos? Uno a metà, come boss (ma senza accessori strani), e quello alla fine... una sola possibilità di affrontarlo. Difficoltà massima (o almeno credo). 49.000 PV circa. La prima volta l'ho battuto col MIO Desperado Chaos, spammando di Via Dolorosa (hai notato che non fallisce quasi mai?) 10:26, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) E ti dirò di più: non me ne interessa un fico secco, degli equipaggiamenti speciali che trovi lì dentro (ti ho già detto che i pezzi della combinazione Final Strike sono stradeboli? A parte la spada, che si trova solo in fondo al labirinto). Io lo percorro per divertirmi, trovare carte classe, affrontare squadre di avversari... è un po' come andare al casinò, ma senza perdere soldi 10:36, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Fai come faccio io: pensa alla prima cosa che ti viene in mente, e creala. Ho fatto così per la pagina The Extreme... ah, sai che le pagine sui guerrieri di Chaos del primo Dissidia, a parte Kuja, ci sono tutte? Io, personalmente, mi rifiuto di capire che significato può avere Remote flare 10:45, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Look at this screen , presa da un replay girato personalmente. Secondo te postarla sulla pagina interessata può essere un po' troppo offensivo, contro il regolamento? Già non so se ho fatto bene a linkarla qui 14:52, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Sì, meglio. Figurati che Teo ha dato, all'immagine, massimo un mese di permanenza su Imageshack xD 19:26, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Fra nove giorni, la mia permanenza qui compie un anno :v 15:21, ott 11, 2011 (UTC) Tanti moguri! Grazie xD ti ho già detto che stare qui è il mio passatempo preferito? Quando apro internet, apro sempre tre siti: facebook, il gdr di Sarachan e questo sito qui 15:29, ott 11, 2011 (UTC) Direi che la pagina sulle spade è sufficientemente importante da meritarsi il titolo di milleduecentesima pagina :v a parte quello, volevo chiederti: hai consigli da darmi per FFIV The After Years? Mi si sono appena riuniti tutti i millemila personaggi, e devo scendere in quella che sembra la gola lunare, ma in giro i nemici sono troppo forti, persino troppo per allenarsi O_o ho messo in squadra Palom, Porom, Ursula, Yang e Golbez, ma ad allenarmi senza fare game over proprio non ci riesco -> Stando di fatto che non mi va di ricominciare il capitolo finale... tu come hai fatto? 07:20, ott 12, 2011 (UTC) Massimizzare il livello? *Non lo ha mai fatto in tutta la sua vita* Ho il quartetto di Eblan al livello 20, pensa te -> 06:18, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Era una di quelle solite cavolate, quelle che prendono dieci amici a caso, li mettono insieme in un'immagine e li taggano automaticamente... cancellato, non mi piaceva nemmeno un po' -.- Ah, non male l'arena che hai inserito, mi ricorda il castello di Artemisia :lol: che trama è "la caduta"? 19:27, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) New storylines Non è malaccio. Ho anche cercato qualche immagine del Tartarus, e devo dire che mi è piaciuto parecchio. Molto... horror D: come trame, avevo pensato anche a due chiamate "Eterni rivali" (la storyline di Omega) e quella che avevamo deciso, "Un conflitto interrorro" (quella di Enuo). E noterai che eventi ho aggiunto alla mia arena, fra cui un personaggio a cui sto pensando seriamente. Ho una lista di attacchi combinati che non t'immagini. PS: com'è la storia di Desperado Chaos? 19:42, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Voglio proprio vederti, cosa tiri fuori da Desch, Locke e Faris xD io, intanto, potrei pensare a qualche altro mostro casuale *va a prendere FFTA* e magari a Cyan (poretto, nessuno se lo fila ._.). Personaggio segreto? Mmm... io una volta avevo pensato di rendere Shinryu giocabile, ma tu a chi starai mai pensando... mmm... Peter Fainamon 20:13, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Beh, l'idea degli oggetti non è male. Anche se io AMO i picchiaduro classici, trovarsi una pozione quando stai per schiattare può essere davvero faigo. Molboro lo faccio senz'altro, per i nomi delle tecniche mi ispirerò al caro, vecchio Molboro Beta. PS: Ho capito, stai pensando di creare Namingway che romperà i cosiddetti ogni due minuti 20:26, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Ho fatto il bestione con problemi di alito. Però mi sono dimenticato di controllare che abilità ha in Tactics Advance D: vabbè, fa niente. Ci stanno tre versioni più un mini boss? 07:32, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Mi era venuto in mente Carota, anche se i molboro "nobili" di The After Years non erano poi nemmeno male. Cià, dai, hai notato cosa scrivo, quando faccio le pagine sulle canzoni? Cerco sempre di descrivere la tonalità, il ritmo, qualsiasi cosa, anche se non studio più musica dalle medie. E, per favore, levami dalla testa questa canzone. La sto ascoltando senza sosta da stamattina o___o 14:08, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Ommammamia, Cait Sith vestito da altri animali... Huo huo huo! Pure il signor tentacoli? Enkidu? Ci sta (sempre che tu scelga lo sprite da uomo-bestia e non da cane u_u). Io sto consultando la pagina sugli attacchi combinati di The After Years, sulla wiki americana: hanno messo un sacco di immagini nuove (mi serviranno per gli attacchi di Ceodore). Ah, tomberry e molboro com'erano? Il prossimo mostro, penso che sarà un behemoth. Sto consultando le pagine sui vari behemoth Catoblepas (ne ho di materiale per gli attacchi: Attacco critico (FFV), Occhio maligno (FFV, se invocato), Lancio (FFX), Artigli (FFX), gli attacchi di tuono di quello di FFVIII, Flare, Meteo...). PS: KOKUMAIRIIIHHH!!!! Uno... due... tre... mannaggia, devo raggiungerlo... quattro... porca miseria, 'sta crepa interdimensionale versione Omega... cinque... dai, che manca poco... sei... allora faccio il giro del castello, a 'sto punto... sette. Doink. Statuetta pugnalata. Con tanti saluti 14:36, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Già mi ci vedo il drago nero usare Malia fredda (vedi Sigillo del male di Aerith) o Zanna nera (la stessa di Golbez). E magari potremmo postarli nelle evocagemme. I quattro arcidiavoli? Tutti in un'invocazione sola? E che, avrà un effetto casuale? O.o PS: ora che mi ci fai pensare, potremmo metterci anche Proto-Babil. Giusto per ficcare un altro po' di carne sulla griglia 14:48, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh, ho capito! Più o meno come Cecil, che cambia da paladino a cavaliere nero. E comunque avevi ragione, l'attacco Buon appetito non ci sarebbe stato per niente, in un Dissidia. Ho optato, come puoi vedere, per Bio. E ora, una capitanovviata: indovina come si chiamerà la modalità EX di Ceodore? Ho trovato qualche artwork (sempre wiki americana) per i costumi: armatura blu chiaro, armatura blu scuro con sciarpa rossa e armatura nerastra -> 14:59, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Ecco la mia risposta :lol: 15:44, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) A me piace, devo dire che hai proprio delle belle idee. Solo che continuo a non essere convinto di Paine... a volte penso di averla rfatta un po' troppo magica =/ PS: sai una volta cosa volevo fare? Modificare il Me Gusta Meme in modo che somigliasse alla faccia di Exdeath (terzo costume), e metterci vicino uno screen di lui che para un attacco PV. ME GUSTA 16:05, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Se ti gusta a te... beh, purtroppo non posso perchè sono in difficoltà con gli spostamenti (a che ora tornerei, sennò?) e tra esami di guida e altro, non ho nemmeno tanti fondi. Sarà per la prossima volta... Per Exdeath: adesso come adesso no, ma posso benissimo fare un combattimento, visualizzare il replay e salvare lo screen della parata. Ho sconfitto Terra rimandandole indietro Liquefazione, grazie a Parata Omni 16:30, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Mi hai battuto sul tempo D: però me gusta per davvero usare Exdeath, specialmente quando riesco a parare Apocalypse di Artemisia o Colpo imperiale di Squall... non credo funzioni con gli attacchi spezzaguardia, anyway. PS: vorresti vedermi parare un attacco in particolare? Oggi abbiamo un delizioso Luminaria in salsa ParataOmni, il tutto condito da un velo di GidanSeiFregato e con un pizzico di ContrattaccoStraveloce. 17:03, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Cosa ne penso? Me gusta! (Capitan ovvio xD) Avevo da parte qualche Blizzard e Idro di Shantotto bloccati, ma non si capiscono tanto bene. Provo a mostrarti Apocalypse bloccato da Parata Omni 17:23, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: fatto. É un po' grandina, purtroppo, ma spero che si capisca almeno un pochino. Ecco 18:49, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) TAY Ti elenco i livelli dei miei personaggi, al momento in cui si riuniscono tutti: *Cecil 40 *Rosa 30 *Cain 30 *Rydia 33 *Edge 31 *Cid 30 *Yang 24 *Edward 20 *Palom 27 *Porom 24 *Ceodore 31 *Luca 34 *Calca 18 *Brina 18 *Harley 20 *Ursula 23 *Golbez 40 *Leonora 23 *Gekkou 19 *Zangetsu 18 *Tsukinowa 21 *Izayoi 18 Che gran livellatore, eh? xD Comunque, quando faremo la pagina su The After Years, scriviamo che è il gioco con il cast di personaggi giocabili più ampio (32 pg e altri 9 temporanei). In squadra ho Golbez, Palom, Porom, Ursula e Yang (volevo allenare qualcuno) -- 16:56, ott 15, 2011 (UTC) Beh, certo non mi va di rifarmi la sfida finale. Me li allenerò in qualche modo. Oppure metterò i personaggi al 30 - 40 in squadra e solo dopo allenerò gli altri... io sono sempre stato convinto che ogni dungeon dovrebbe essere affrontabile anche senza allenarsi, solo con i livelli che la trama principale ti fa raggiungere. Molte sfide non ho nemmeno volute provarle, dopo aver perso millemila volte in quella di Cain e Ceodore 17:11, ott 15, 2011 (UTC) Notizie, amico mio. Con un party composto da Cecil (utilizzatore di oggetti, e basta), Rosa, Ceodore, Edge e Golbez, sono arrivato fino a Rubicante. Allora, primo: sarei proprio curioso di sapere cosa succede se affronti il re e la regina di Eblan senza Edge. Io ce l'avevo, e non ho nemmeno combattuto. Secondo, sarei curioso di sapere se fosse successo qualcosa in particolare, se contro Barbariccia avessi messo Cain in squadra. Senza, è stato facilissimo: quella non faceva che usare Tornado (che non uccide) e Tocco pietrificante. Terzo: Rubicante è una palla... più che altro, perchè va avanti a curarsi con Firaga. E perchè Blizzaga gli toglie solo 2.000 PV, circa... Almeno gliene togliesse seimila, come contro Cagnazzo 17:18, ott 16, 2011 (UTC) Farò il possibile. Provo ad affrontare Rubicante in qualche modo, poi cambio e metto Rydia in squadra. Non so chi togliere... Ceocore, Cecil, Rosa, Edge o Golbez? L'unica sarebbe Edge, ma ha un attacco fisico troppo elevato per toglierlo dalla squadra 18:00, ott 16, 2011 (UTC) Oooocchei, salverò spesso. Anzi: già che ci sono, proverò qualche party. Così, giusto per cambiare un po' 18:09, ott 16, 2011 (UTC) Battuto! Ho combattuto durante la luna crescente, che indebolisce la magia nera e rafforza quella bianca. Ascolta, ma devo per forza scarrozzarmi quella testa vuota di Cecil lungo tutto il dungeon? Perchè sennò lo tolgo, metto Luca e stop 19:57, ott 16, 2011 (UTC) Inutile, ho battuto stamattina il cavaliere nero xD la CPU è proprio come nelle versioni in 2D del gioco, tranne che Laser perforanti è LEGGERMENTE più forte (400-500 danni a testa) e il sistema di difesa può guarire tutti e tre i boss. Leviatano non era stato per niente difficile... però deve avermi fatto arrabbiare Asura xD dopo il litigio in famiglia, Asura è diventata più potente (attaccava anche due volte a turno), e ha smesso di lanciarsi Energiga e Reiz. E poi... E il mio amato Golbez è salvo °w° 06:15, ott 17, 2011 (UTC) Ops, allora ti chiedo scusa XP è che quando vedo qualcosa di vagamente "wikiamericanoso" sclero >.< a parte questo, sai una cosa? Sto affrontando i boss opzionali di Final Fantasy II, comparsi in The After Years. Astaroth era debolissimo, quasi mi vergognavo. Belzebù era stra bastardo (Caos e Maiale su tutti i pg -.-). Sto affrontando ora il Re Behemoth (mi manca solo lui)... contrattacca e basta. E potrebbe eliminare un pg in un colpo .-. sono nella fase di luna piena (attacchi fisici più deboli e magia nera più forte). Con Cain e Rosa lancio Baluginio in continuazione, mentre con Edge e Cecil uso extrapozioni quando serve e con Golbez... Quake a manetta! EDIT: battuto. Viva il Salto di Cain xD S-Sono andato su Gamefaqs a informarmi sui prossimi boss. Ti assicuro, quando ho letto di Omega, Shinryu e Ultima Weapon mi sono venuti i brividi o___o E Mortifero? Ha una tonnellata di PV o___o e io che mi lamento del re behemoth o___o ma te li hai battuti tutti? 08:22, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) In un colpo ti elimina? Allora il loro script è copinconllato dai giochi originali u_u per come sono fatto io, talmente sono testardo che prima o poi li sconfiggerò. Adesso sono nel quartierer di FF3, e spero che il mio caro amico bicefalo non faccia quello che fa nel gioco originale: attaccare e basta. Cinquemila danni a colpo. 15:50, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) E meno male. Farò il possibile. Ricordati che io sono ultra testardo, per quanto riguarda i boss difficili xD 15:54, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Caro amico, mi verrebbe voglia di spararti giù quante più pagine possibili, su quei boss. I quattro guardiani dei cristalli oscuri erano debolissimi (Cerbero specialmente)... a parte Alyman, che ricordava Pestocchio, ma si è messo nei guai da solo differenziando il calo dei turni con degli Haste singoli. Combattere con Gilgamesh è stato EPICO. Atomos è stato facile, perchè il suo Meteor era debole. Ultros non se ne stava zitto un attimo -.- gli piaceva Rosa, odiava gli uomini muscolosi ("Anche quelli con i piedi nudi") e puzzavo, mi diceva .-. in compenso donava tre guil ed un EXP, e si era scelto il tema di Calcabrina come sotto fondo musicale. Il treno fantasma, poi, era stato ancrora più facile: Energija su di lui, 9.999 danni alla volta. Credo che potrei anche resistere a Omega, devo solo organizzarmi per oltrepassare Omeguardia. Shinryu richiederà parecchio allenamento, ma forse ce la faccio... Ora sto tallonando il Mortifero. Ok, la smeto di fare la telecronaca xD 06:22, ott 19, 2011 (UTC) Ohi, tu lo sapevi il trucchetto per non far usare Meteo ad Ultima Weapon? Io l'ho scoperto praticamente per caso e mi è pure sembrato un glitch. PS: sto tentando di affrontare Omega. Potrei essere anche in grado di vincere: devo solo procurarmi turboeteri, scegliere la fase lunare adatta e proteggermi dallo status Caos dell'attacco Braccio (che poi sarebbe il Pugno missile) XP 11:59, ott 20, 2011 (UTC) SIIIII!!!!! FINALMENTE!!!!!!! MUORI, MACCHINA INFAMEEEHHH!!!!!! YEEEEAAAHHHH!!!!! A-ehm... Omega (The After Years) coming next! Tempo qualche giorno ed arriva la pagina. Indovina perchè? 19:47, ott 22, 2011 (UTC) BATTUTOOOOOO!!!!!!!! CREPA SHINRYU!!!!!!!!! *Torna in sè*. ehm... e ora dal boss finale! Peccato che, la prima volta, mi ha eliminato spammando con Fusione (quella della forma finale), e la seconda volta ho perso contro la seconda forma, subendo due Megaflare di fila. EDIT: sai quando mi hai detto che il mio pc altera le tabelle? Io vedo le alterazioni farlocche solo nella pagina di confronto versioni, ma quando edito una pagina vedo tutto a posto 06:44, ott 24, 2011 (UTC) Amico mio, esprimi il tuo pensiero, sfogati u_u ho fatto qualcosa che non va? Sinceramente, eh! PS: Maledetta seconda forma del Creatore ed il suo doppio Megalfare -.- 07:37, ott 25, 2011 (UTC) Beh, succede che ogni tanto ti chiedo delle cose nella pagina discussioni, ma non rispondi. Oppure, non mi hai detto che ne pensi della mia idea vagante, la terza della pagina Forum:Fanmade Dissidia/Altri Final Fantasy#Bahamut. Sono troppo seccante? Sincero, neh XP è un mio piccolo difetto: tendo ad essere un po' troppo loquace con chi considero davvero amico 07:42, ott 25, 2011 (UTC) Allora... Allora siamo due smemorati, nella vita lo sono anche io xD Bahamut è abbastanza uberfurioso, ma in compenso ha i soliti malus. PS: ci siamo incontrati una volta, ma qui ne abbiamo passate così tante xD 07:56, ott 25, 2011 (UTC) Fra l'altro, ho notato che quando sono tornato dalle ferie, la wiki ha avuto una piccola impennata di fans. Adesso, fra l'altro, moltissime pagine hanno almeno due "mi piace". Mistero 08:56, ott 27, 2011 (UTC)